


In Media Res

by ashavahishta



Series: Kidfic 'Verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Discussion of failed IVF, Domesticity, Edging, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Restraints, Subspace, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of the Tomlinson family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of each chapter is inspired by each headline/article snippet. The content of the rest of the chapter doesn't necessarily relate to the headline.
> 
> There didn't seem to be an appropriate tag for it, but there is discussion of failed IVF attempts in this chapter. It's not a miscarriage but in the same category so please be careful.
> 
> Alex is eight, Ryan is seven, and Talia is five.

**JANUARY**

 

From _Variety_ , January 7th 2025:

 

_“It's time for labels to work for their artists and not the other way around.” Louis Tomlinson on how 78 Productions is giving young artists a leg up._

 

 

“No, no, we can't do that,” Louis argues into the phone, his free hand clenched into a tight fist. “We've discussed this, Thomas. We need a percentage of that merchandising, and if Veronica seriously thinks I'm going lower than fifteen than she's got another thing coming.”

Thomas starts to talk, something about ten being a good compromise. Louis represses the urge to scream and interrupts him. “No, listen. Listen. My husband and I signed this band with the promise of getting them a better deal that what those assholes at Island had them on. If I can't deliver on that promise then there's no point in having them, is there?”

As Thomas replies, Louis glances up and finds his aforementioned husband, hovering in the doorway of Louis' office. Harry has his long hair tied back in a neat bun, a couple of Talia's sparkly bobby pins holding loose strands back from his face. He's barefoot and relaxed in jeans and an old Rolling Stones tee. Louis, despite his frustrated mood, can't help a smile at the sight of him. Harry dimples back at him and relaxes against the doorjamb.

 

“Busy?” Harry mouths, pointing at the phone. Louis shakes his head and holds up two fingers. _Two minutes._

They make silly faces at each other while Louis wraps up his phone call. It does wonders to lift his mood, and he's repressing laughter by the time Thomas is finally saying goodbye.

“You goof,” he mutters, shaking his head as he sets the phone down. Harry merely sticks his tongue out at him. Then he laughs at himself and enters the room, circling Louis' desk and plonking himself unceremoniously into his lap.

“Oi!” Louis grunts, but his hands are already reaching to hold Harry steady as he settles. “Uh, hi?”

“Hi,” Harry replies breezily. He wriggles around until he finds a spot that suits him, perched on Louis' thighs with his arm around Louis' shoulders.

“I am trying to work, you know.” Louis tightens his arms around Harry's waist and looks up at him with what he hopes is an imitation of sternness.

“Not anymore,” Harry points at Louis' computer clock, which reads a neat 5:00pm. Ah. Despite the fact that they both often work from home, Harry and Louis set strict working hours for themselves. It's probably why Harry came to fetch him in the first place.

Louis blows out a sigh. “Thank fuck.” He drops his face into Harry's shoulder and inhales deeply, smelling garlic and basil from whatever Harry is making for dinner. Harry's fingers curl into his hair and stroke gently, his voice soft when he speaks.

“You okay?”

“Hmm,” Louis breathes in Harry's scent again and tries not to moan when Harry's fingers dig into the tense muscles at the back of his neck. “Just sick of arguing about this Bohemian Daughters deal, you know? Those girls – women – deserve the best we can get for them and I'm running into brick walls everywhere I turn.”

“You'll get there, babe.” Harry tells him, sounding reassuringly calm. “You know better than anyone that these deals take forever. And I know better than anyone that you're a very hard person to say no to.”

“You calling me spoiled?” Louis mumbles into his husband's shirt. Harry chuckles quietly.

“No, love. I'm calling you irresistible.”

Louis blinks. “Oh.” He tilts his head up and is rewarded when Harry leans down to press their lips together. He presses up into the kiss and digs his fingers into Harry's waist, so much happier already. They've both been home most of the day, but haven’t had a chance for a quiet moment alone yet.  When they break apart, he presses another quick kiss to Harry's lips. “Not so bad yourself, darling.”

  


They spend a few minutes talking about the deal, then about Harry's day. Louis' frustration feels further and further away as he lets himself melt into Harry's touch and his slow, lovely voice.

“Question,” Louis says after about ten minutes of conversation. “Where on earth are our children?”

Now that he's noticed it, he can't believe he didn't ask earlier. The boys should have been home from school an hour ago, and Talia finishes kindergarten at three. The house should be full of laughter and noise. The quiet, while a welcome change, is also a little unsettling.

With a laugh Harry explains, “It's Wednesday, Lou. The boys have footy today, remember? And Tali went home with Mei and the girls.”

Mei, the lovely woman who lives a few doors down from them, has beautiful twin daughters who happen to be Talia’s favourite people in the world.

“Ah,” Louis raises a playful eyebrow. “Does that mean we have time to, uh...” he trails off. He allows his hands to wander from where they were resting on Harry's hips to tease at the waistband of his jeans.

Mouth spreading in a slow smirk, Harry leans into the touch for a beautiful, hopeful moment. Then he catches sight of the clock on Louis' computer again and his smirk turns into a frown.

“Don't say it,” Louis groans, already knowing his fate.

“M'sorry,” Harry's words are muffled because he's curled up to press his face into Louis' neck. Even at thirty, he still tries to make himself smaller when they cuddle. Louis thinks it's the most endearing thing in the world.

“It's not your fault,” he sighs, craning his head to kiss Harry's hair. His lips press against one of the shiny bobby pins Harry had stolen from their daughter and he laughs. “I'm loving the hair accessories, by the way.”

Harry lifts his face from Louis' neck and smiles brightly. “Yeah?” he tosses his head so that the clips catch the light and glimmer even more. “Tali picked them out for me.”

“They suit you perfectly.” It's true – the clips might be a little silly but they're working for Harry, with his soft, pretty features and his beaming smile.

 “Thank you.” Harry strokes his hand through Louis' hair one last time and stands, tugging Louis out of his chair as well. “C'mon, Tali will be home any minute, I've got lasagne in the oven and Molly needs to be fed.”

 “Yes, sir!” Louis mock-salutes and closes the lid of his laptop. He spares a troubled glance at his desk as he leaves, wondering if there's anything else he could have done to help the Bohemian deal today. He's passionate about his work, determined to do the best he can for their clients because he and the boys suffered so much at the hands of an incompetent management. He knows exactly what it's like to be working under a shitty deal, and it means everything to him that he can offer something more.

With a sigh, Louis reminds himself that his work needs to stay in his office. He wants to spend his evening playing with his kids, spending time with his husband, not worrying about some record deal. It just niggles at him that he could have done better.

“You're still stressing about the BD deal, aren't you?” Harry comments as they make their way into the kitchen.

“I just don't want Veronica screwing those girls out of their money,” Louis explains. He and Harry move easily around each other in the large kitchen as Louis prepares dinner for their labrador and Harry checks on the lasagne in the oven. “You know how ruthless she can be.”

  
“I know,” Harry places the lasagne back in the oven and turns the heat up. “Listen, I'll give her a call tomorrow, okay? See if I can't get her to back off on this ten percent thing.”

“You can try,” Louis answers, leaning back against the counter and watching Molly wolf down her dinner. “I know I've done everything I can think of.”

“Ah, but you haven't let me talk to her yet,” Harry winks, smiles, that incandescent Harry Tomlinson charm shining through. Louis thinks he may have a point.

“So you're going to charm your way into a better deal for our clients?”

Harry is suddenly right up in Louis' space, pressing together from shoulder to knee as he leans over Louis to reach some glasses in the the cupboard above his head. Heat spreads where they're touching and Louis can see him smirking as he wriggles around a little in the guise of reaching for the cups. Louis' hands rest on Harry's hips and he holds him in place, waiting for Harry to set the glasses down.

Harry loops his arms around Louis' neck and leans down to kiss him, slow and deep with their hips grinding together for one hot, aching moment. “More flies with honey, my love,” he whispers against Louis' mouth.

“Mm-hmm,” Louis murmurs. His hands rest gently on Harry’s waist as they kiss again. Thoughts of contracts and money fly out of his mind, instead focusing on the softness of Harry’s lips.

  
  


It doesn’t take long for their moment of quiet to be interrupted. The doorbell rings, prompting Molly to go hurtling through the kitchen toward the front door. Deep barks echo through the entry foyer. Harry and Louis break apart with a quiet laugh. “That’ll be Mei dropping off Tali,” Harry breathes. He steps away from Louis with a rueful smile, his eyebrows raising in surprise when Louis chases his mouth for one last peck.

“I got it.” Louis pads barefoot down the hall and curls restraining fingers around Molly’s collar before pulling open the door.  Light from the foyer spills out over the darkened front stoop, the sun already setting behind the trees that line their street.

“Hello my papa,” Talia chirps importantly, her voice high and happy. Flushed round cheeks peek out from the collar of her puffy pink jacket - making her look more like a large marshmallow than a little girl.

“Hello, love.” Louis steps back to allow Tali to squeeze past him without letting the dog out. The puffy jacket makes a soft whooshing sound when Talia presses herself briefly against Louis’ leg in greeting. Louis reaches down to touch her hair, murmuring, “What do you say?”

Talia turns back around to address her chaperone. “Thank you Miss Mei!”

A stout little Indonesian woman with a round face and beautiful bright smile, Mei grins down at Talia. “You’re welcome, Miss Talia.” She tilts her head slightly to look up at Louis. “Hi, Louis.”

“Thank you so much for walking her back,” Louis smiles. “Everything was okay?”

“Of course. They pretty much just played with their colouring books the whole time.”

A muffled whine sounds from near Louis’ knees, and he looks down to find his daughter struggling to get out of her marshmallow prison. “Pa...pa…” Talia’s voice comes from beneath the thick fabric.

“Oh dear,” Louis huffs a laugh. He kneels down to help Talia fight her way out of the huge jacket. When she’s finally free, she lets out an annoyed noise and blows her curls out of hair face.

“I’m hungry.”

Unperturbed by the change in subject, Louis presses a kiss to one flushed cheek and nudges Talia toward the kitchen. “Dad’s got lasagne in the oven, monkey.”

“Yesssssssssss.” Talia sprints down the hall, turns, yells, “Bye, Miss Mei!!” and disappears out of sight.

  


Louis chats with Mei for a few minutes, asking after her daughters before she says goodbye. Returning to the warmth of the kitchen is a relief, Louis’ toes slightly numb from the cold outside air.

Harry has always tried to teach their kids about healthy eating and cooking, which is why it’s no surprise to Louis to find his husband and daughter trying to put together a salad for dinner. “Trying” being the operative word, as they seem to have given up on actually making the salad. Instead, Harry crouches, knees spread, at Talia’s height, mouth wide open as she tries to toss cherry tomatoes at him.

Talia giggles wildly, the gap between her front teeth on display as her little hands grasp another tomato. Judging by how many are scattered around Harry’s feet, he’s not doing very well at catching them.

A grin spreads over Louis’ face, Harry’s eyes brightening when he sees him but his mouth still hanging wide open. A tomato flies through the air and pings off his forehead with a hollow sound, Talia’s giggling spiking into a shriek of joy.

“What’s happening?” Louis asks, already reaching for his own projectile.

Green eyes smile up at him. “If he catches lots of tomatoes, Daddy can put them in the salad and I hafta eat them. But if he can’t, I don’t!”

“I see,” Louis kneels behind his daughter, helping to guide her hand down toward her hip before swinging it up. “Try this.”

The tomato goes flying, nearly touching the ceiling before dropping directly over Harry’s head, where he - miraculously - manages to catch it in his mouth.

“Ohhh!” A whoop of shocked victory flies out of Louis’ mouth, his arms rising above his head as Harry, eyes bulging with shock, chews and swallows the fruit. He opens his mouth and lets out a cackle of glee, pointing at Talia.

“Ah-ha! You have to eat at least one tomato with dinner, little madam!”

“No fair!” Talia stomps her foot. “Papa cheated!”

Appalled, Louis rises to his feet. “I absolutely did not!” He leans back down to run tickling fingers over Talia’s ribs. “But now you have to eat Daddy’s yucky tomatoes, ha ha!”

“Excuse you, she’s not the only one that has to eat them,” Harry reminds him mildly, a smirk lingering on the corner of his mouth.

Making an exaggerated gagging noise, Louis reaches for his car keys. “Noooo,” he whines. “I shall have to move to Australia.”

“Pa- _pa_ ,” Talia pouts up at him. “You are very silly. You can’t go to A'straya. Who will read my bedtime story to me?”

“Daddy?”

“He doesn’t do the good voices.”

“Hmm,” Louis pretends to ponder this. “Okay, how about I just go get your brothers from football practice instead?”

Talia nods solemnly. “Do my brothers have to eat tomatoes tonight too?”

“Yes,” Harry interrupts with a laugh. “Everyone is eating tomatoes tonight.”

Louis gives Talia a long-suffering look. “You know, if I didn’t love your dad so much….”

Laughing again, Harry nudges at Louis’ shoulder. “Go pick up our sons, you dork.”

“Anything you say, honey.” Louis makes a cross-eyed face in Talia’s direction and pecks a kiss to Harry’s mouth. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Don’t forget to ask Natalia about her brownie recipe!”

  
  
  
  


The sun has set entirely by the time Louis arrives at the boys’ school. The lights over the sports field cast long shadows behind the kids wandering around the field, packing up equipment and playing tag as the parents chat on the sidelines.

Louis scans the field for his sons, but doesn’t pick them out immediately. Greetings are called out as he makes his way through the small crowd of parents, some of the kids calling out, “Hi, Coach Tommo!”

Natalia, his fellow coach, stands with her hands on her hips as she directs the remainder of the clean-up.

“Hi, Tommo,” she accepts the kiss that Louis presses to her cheek. Her wispy blonde hair catches the light, her blue eyes bright. “How are you?” Her voice has a pleasing rich texture to it, a hint of Russian accenting her vowels. She talks him through the evening’s practice. Louis nods along, making mental notes so he can adjust his plans for next week accordingly. He continues scanning the field until he finally spots his kids. Alex and Ryan appear to still be playing with a few other kids in the back corner near the goals. Louis leaves them be for now.

“How were my boys?”

Natalia tilts her hand in front of her in a “so-so” gesture. “Alex’s kicking is getting so much better. He skinned his knee a bit but he’s fine, I don’t think he even noticed until it bled down to his socks.” She laughs softly. “Had to show it off to everyone, of course. Ryan got a little wheezy after doing a lap, so I just let him sit out for the next one and he was up and running again in no time.”

Louis purses his lips, squinting toward what he can see of his son. “It’s the cold, it just gets into his lungs and sets him off more than usual. Harry used to be the same. He used his inhaler?”

“Yeah, Alex made sure of it.”

Louis smiles. He likes to hear about his boys taking care of each other.

“You’ll be the one sitting out soon,” he teases, eyes on Natalia’s rounded belly.

“I know,” she shifts her weight, leaning back slightly and placing her hands on her hips again. “Six weeks to go. If it were possible to store sleep somehow, I’d be stocking up right now.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis nods emphatically. “I don’t miss that part at all.”

Natalia gives him a knowing look. “Bet you miss having a baby in the house though. How old is your daughter now?”

“Five,” the word leaves Louis’ mouth with an involuntary wistful air to it. “And yeah, of course we always love having a baby around. We’ve actually been trying for more, but the IVF just takes so long, you know? And there’s never any guarantees.”

Eyes softening, Natalia turns to touch his arm. “I’m sorry. It can't be easy.”

Louis ducks his head, his lips pursing again. There’s a soft sort of ache in his chest, his mind trying not to dwell on how he felt the last time their embryos failed to take. It’s a terrible, exhausting thing, crashing down from excitement to devastation like that.  His voice is slightly thick as he replies, “Yeah.”

Silence falls between the two coaches for a long moment as Louis regains his composure. He clears his throat, blinking rapidly a few times before adding, “You know. All we can do is keep trying.”

 “Of course.” Natalia squeezes his arm warmly.

 

 

 

Louis is distracted from any lingering sadness by the sight of his sons finally breaking away from the pack and sprinting toward him. Two small, warm and very muddy bodies collide with Louis’ knees, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him to stumble back a step.

“Whoa! Hello, little loves.”

“Hi Pa hi hi!”

“You are filthy!” Louis bends slightly to be at eye level with his boys. Their red and white uniforms are splattered with mud and grass stains. “Did you go rolling in the mud?”

Ryan nods vigorously. “Sam tackled me. And Pa, I totally saved a goal!”

Eyes widening, Louis replies, “You did? That’s amazing, kiddo!” He thumbs at a smear of mud on Ryan’s cheek. “You’ll have to show me how you did it at home.”

Alex nudges against his brother, both jostling for Louis’ attention. “Papa, I skinned my knee and it bled _lots_ , it was sooooo gross.”

He sounds both excited and proud. He lifts his knee so Louis can see the dirty plaster stuck messily over it. “Oh wow,” Louis frames the injury gently with his fingertips, noting to himself that it’ll need a cleaning and a fresh plaster when they get home. “You are lucky to be alive,” he proclaims solemnly.

Alex beams. Louis stands up straight, ruffling his hair on the way. “Go grab your school bags for me, ‘kay?”

 

The boys trot off in the direction of the lockers. Louis turns back to Natalia. “By the way, Haz would kill me if I left without asking for the recipe of those brownies the girls brought over last weekend.”

“The Mars Bar ones?”

“Yep. He’s done similar ones before but he says he can’t get the texture quite right - yours are so gooey.”

Natalia looks pleased. “Tell him I’ll text it to him. The trick is to whiz the sugar and dark chocolate together before adding it to the eggs.”

“Ah,” Louis’ no baker by any means, but he can at least remember that much. “Do you think they’re simple enough to get the kids to make them?”

“Oh, sure. You’d probably need to chop up the Mars Bars for them but everything else is pretty easy. Harry’s still trying to teach them to cook, huh?”

“Anything that keeps them in the same room and relatively quiet for five minutes is a godsend, to be honest,” Louis grins. “And if I get brownies out of the deal…” he shrugs in a ‘what can you do?’ gesture.

 

The boys come thundering back to him then, little feet pounding on the damp grass. Alex doesn’t hesitate for a moment before launching himself onto Louis’ back, causing him to grunt as he takes his weight. “Excuse you,” he huffs, but reaches back to grab his knobbly knees all the same.

Ryan’s face scrunches. “No fair,” he whines softly. “My feets are sore too.”

“Feet, baby. Not feets.” Louis reaches out. “Gimme your bag. The car’s not far.”

Laden down with one boy and two school bags, Louis struggles slightly to lean over and kiss Natalia on the cheek again. “We better get going. Thanks for tonight, Nat.”

“No problem. You guys are coming to the school festival on the weekend?”

“Are you kidding? Harry’s already mapped out exactly which rides he wants to go on first. Talia’s talked about nothing except the petting zoo for a week.”

Sharp little heels dig into his sides, Alex bouncing impatiently on his back. “Paaaaaaaaaaaaaa, let’s go.”

“Alright, alright.” He waves at Natalia again. “See you on Saturday then.”

“Bye! Bye, boys.”

“Bye Miss Natalia!”

 

 

 

At home, the boys bound inside the moment the door is open, calling out to Harry. Louis hangs their school bags in the hallway, toes out of his Vans and follows the voices into the living room.

It must be Beauty Night. In the centre of the room, the coffee table is littered with an array of glittery pastel products - nail polishes and hair ribbons, little plastic mirrors, and even a lip balm or two. Talia is kneeling on the carpet, her curly hair damp and pushed hastily off her face with the help of a bright red headband.  She’s holding the brush of a nail polish, but her attention is turned to her big brothers when they enter the room.

Harry (also in a headband, carefully screwing the lid onto a nail polish), gets to his feet as soon as he sees the boys. He strikes a pose with his hands on his hips, eyebrows raised - a picture of unimpressed.

 “That’s really strange,” he muses slowly. “Because this morning I took two beautiful, clean little boys to school.”

Louis leans against the doorway, amused. He crosses his eyes at Talia and she sticks her tongue out at him before returning her attention to her daddy.

He can’t see their faces, but Louis would bet that Ryan and Alex are doing their best not to giggle while Harry continues to talk. “I just don’t understand,” he adds. “I mean, maybe something happened at school. Maybe my two beautiful boys were abducted by aliens, or carried off by dinosaurs, or drowned in quicksand -”

“Daaaaaaaaaaad,” Alex whines.

“Daaaaaaaaaaad,” Ryan mimics.

Harry completely ignores them. “Something must have happened, because all I see in front of me is two filthy little monkeys!” He glances at Louis. “Are you sure you picked up the right kids?”

“I dunno, darling,” Louis drawls. “They just ran right up to me and I assumed...I mean, they’re so covered in muck it’s kind of hard to tell, isn’t it?”

“Daddy, you know it’s us.” Ryan pipes up.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Kneeling, Harry looks both kids in the eye. “You better prove it to me. Full names?”

Louis can hear the eye-roll in Alex’s voice. “Alexander Matthew Tomlinson.”

Ryan’s back straightens importantly when he answers. “Ryan Desmond Tomlinson.”

“Ages?”

“I’m eight and Ry is seven.”

Harry makes a show of licking his thumb and rubbing some of the mud off Alex’s face as the boy tries to squirm away from him. “Oh my god, there you are. I’ve got my kids back!” He pulls them both into a bear-hug, apparently unperturbed by the mud being smeared onto his shirt. He smacks kisses to their damp hair, making them giggle.

“Daddy,” Alex squirms again but doesn't step away. “What’s for dinner?”

“Lasagne and salad, but nobody’s getting anything until you’re clean. The bath is in, so both of you go upstairs and wash up before we eat.”

Alex and Ryan both start to move toward the door, tracking dirt all over the floor as they go. Alex pauses in the doorway, blue eyes hopeful when he looks back at Harry. “Daddy?”

Kneeling on the floor again, brush poised over his left thumbnail, Harry looks up. “Yeah, Lexie?”

“Can Ry and I play Beauty Night too after dinner? I want purple on my toes.”

“I want pink!” Ryan adds.

Harry nods enthusiastically. “Of course. Go on, go clean up. Dinner in twenty.”

  
  
  


After dinner (messy, loud and delicious, as usual), after Beauty Night (where Louis made a valiant effort at braiding Talia’s curls), and after bedtime stories, Louis and Harry wander downstairs to clean up before bed.

Louis packs all the toys away into the big wooden chests that sit against the wall, Harry humming to himself while he straightens cushions. All the Beauty Night gear gets placed in its own special box, ready for next week. Harry’s nails are still bright pink, which makes Louis smile.

“Natalia’s starting to look big,” he comments quietly. “I think they’re hoping for a boy.”

“Yeah?” Harry pauses his tidying and straightens up, his hands resting on the small of his back as he arches with a wince. “It’d be nice for their girls to have a brother.”

“C’mere, babe.” Louis moves to wrap his arms around his husband, pressing them close together. He rucks up Harry’s shirt, then digs his thumbs into his lower back and rubs firmly up and down.  He knows it won’t help all that much - Harry really needs to lie down - but it makes him feel better to at least try.

The massage quickly turns into a hug. Harry’s arms wrap tightly around Louis’ shoulders while Louis’ settle on his waist. He presses his cheek against Harry’s chest and breathes in, savouring the scent that always tells him he’s home.

It’s a rare moment for them these days; peace and privacy are treasures to them with three kids running around. Louis closes his eyes and smiles when Harry starts to sway them gently from side to side, his big hands running up and down Louis’ back.

“She was asking about whether we wanted more kids,” he murmurs into Harry’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Natalia. She wanted to know if we were going to have more kids. I told her it was taking awhile.”

He doesn’t mean to bring the mood down, but it’s just….it hurts, the wanting and the waiting and never knowing. He needs Harry’s comfort right now.

“It’s going to happen, baby.” Harry kisses his hair and Louis shuffles as close as he can get.

“Yeah but...do you ever think maybe it won’t? Like it’s just not meant to be?”

He feels Harry pause, then shake his head. “I really don’t.” He leans back enough to take Louis’ face gently in his hands, palms warm on his cheeks. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Louis blinks at him, taking in all the warmth and love in Harry’s beautiful eyes.

“We were meant to be, right? Fate put us both in that bathroom together. We were meant for each other, Lou. And we were meant to be dads to as many gorgeous, hilarious, smart, difficult little monsters as we want. Fate’s gonna give us our babies. She’s just...taking her time.”

Louis knows his eyes are crinkling as he smiles warmly at Harry. “Oh baby, talk destiny to me,” he teases softly.

Eyes rolling, Harry leans down to kiss him. Their mouths part with a soft, wet sound a few moments later, Harry murmuring, “Meant for each other,” against his lips.

“Mmm,” another kiss, slow and lazy.

“Destined to be together. Love at first sight. Soulma -”

“I love you,” Louis interrupts, his hands stroking through Harry’s curls. “More than anything in this world. Whether it actually was fate or destiny or...I don’t know, the stars aligning. Maybe I did something good in a past life to deserve you. And you’re right. We’ll get our babies.”

“We will,” Harry’s cheeks are flushed a pleased pink from Louis’ words, his dimples on display. “Fate brought me to you, and fate will bring our babies to us.”

 

 


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Julie and Sada for their neverending patience and encouragement! And of course thanks to Ros for the addition of your incredible artwork!

_From ' **PEOPLE'** , February 14th 2025:  Valentine's Day special! A Look at Our Favourite Celebrity Couples **  
**_

__

_#5 Harry and Louis Tomlinson_

__

_Musical powerhouse partnership Harry and Louis met in a bathroom at auditions for talent show the X Factor in 2010 - and they’ve been inseparable ever since. They were married in 2016 and now live in London with their three children Alexander, 8, Ryan, 7 and Talia, 5. “He’s my soulmate,” Harry gushed to Nylon magazine recently. “I’m so lucky to have him in my life.”_

**  
  
**

There was a time in Harry’s life when breakfast was a pleasant affair. Lazy, easy. Romantic, even, if he or Louis were in the mood for it. All in all not a terrible part of the day.

Not so much now that he has a fussy five year old to contend with.

“Talia, please finish your breakfast,” he says for what must be the hundredth time this morning.

“No.” Talia pushes the bowl of cereal and fruit away from herself.

“No” has been her very favourite word for the past couple of weeks. For no particular reason (that Harry can think of), she’s just decided that she doesn’t want to do a single thing her parents tell her.

He doesn’t bother asking why Talia has decided not to eat breakfast today. It’s the kids’ last day of school before break and he simply doesn’t have the time to argue with her. “If you don’t finish it for me, maybe you’ll finish it for Papa.”

Talia gives him a look of such utter disdain that Harry almost looks away in shame. She knows perfectly well that Louis isn’t any better at discipline than he is.

“What are we finishing for Papa?” Louis’ scratchy morning voice announces his arrival in the doorway.

“Nothing,” Talia chirps innocently as Harry answers, “Breakfast,” in a disgruntled tone.

“Ah. The battle continues,” Louis intones dramatically, waggling his eyebrows at them both. He pads barefoot over the bench and picks up the mug of tea Harry always sets out for him. He leans over Talia to press a kiss to her curls with a soft, “Morning, baby,” and follows this with a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Morning, baby.”

“Daddy is not a baby.” Talia frowns up at him. She must think Harry is distracted by Louis’ presence (which, okay, is true. He’s dressed up today and looks amazing) - because she’s slowly pushing the cereal bowl further and further away from herself.

“He’s not?” Louis’ eyes widen dramatically, looking back and forth between his daughter and husband. “But how come he’s so cute?” He pinches Harry’s cheek fondly, chuckling as he takes the seat between them.

Harry bats his hand away. “You’re not eating?”

Looking up from where he was pushing Talia’s bowl back toward her, Louis meets his eyes. “Nah. Got that breakfast meeting with Ticketmaster, remember? I’ll be stuffing myself with pastries all morning.”

Harry lets out an involuntary moan. “Oh god, if you bring me home one of those spinach and feta things I will love you forever.”

“You already love me forever.” Louis winks, waggling his ring finger in the air.

“Daaaaaaaad, I can’t find my spelling homework!” Alex’s voice bellows down the stairs. Molly lets out an alarmed bark and goes trotting out of the kitchen to investigate.

“Where did you put it last night after Papa helped you?”

“I don’t know!”

Harry sighs. “You should have made sure it went in his bag as soon as he was done. You know he loses everything he touches.”

“I told him to!” Louis defends, eyes widening innocently. “He obviously put it down somewhere between the living room and his room.”

“So if I’m lucky I might find it in the backyard.” Harry surmises with a laugh. Maybe it’s just because he’s still a kid, but Alex doesn’t have a great track record for keeping things where they belong. With him it seems that whatever he touches seems to just...disappear, somehow, or end up somewhere it has no business being. Some of Harry’s favourite examples include finding Alex’s swim shorts in the pantry, his stuffed bear in the garden shed, and his collection of coloured markers on the floor of his and Louis’ walk-in wardrobe.

“Dad!”

“I’m coming, boss.” Harry points at Talia, giving her a stern look. “You. Finish your breakfast.”

He finds the spelling homework sitting on top of the cupboard they keep their toilet paper in, for reasons he doesn’t particularly want to think about. He packs it into Alex’s bag himself, then makes sure that he (and Ryan) have everything else they need before they all make their way back to the kitchen.

Miraculously, Talia presents him with a clean bowl, smile dimpling her cheek. Unlike Harry, Talia’s dimples are more prominent on her right side and barely visible on her left. She also got her curls earlier than Harry, whose hair didn’t start to curl until he was nearly ten. And she may have Harry’s genes, but the triumphant glint in her eyes right now is all Louis.

“How’d you manage that?” Harry asks his husband, genuinely impressed.

“Magic.” Louis shrugs, a mildly guilty smile appearing on his face. “And a teensy bit of bribery.”

“I see.”

The charcoal coloured stone countertop which makes up the centrepiece of the kitchen is lined up with the kids’ lunchboxes: purple for Alex, green for Ryan, and periwinkle blue for Talia. Louis looks ready to start the usual production line of fruit, muesli bars and sandwiches.

Finally having the time to, Harry gives Louis what he knows is an obvious once-over. Louis sticks to tank tops and joggers when they’re home with the kids, but he always likes to look sharp on days he goes into the office. Today it’s black shoes (not sneakers, for a change) with his usual slim-fit dark jeans, a pale blue button down which perfectly matches his eyes, and the square-framed glasses he tends to wear when he wants to look intimidating.

Smirking, Louis raises an eyebrow, silently asking Harry what he’s thinking.

Harry decides that what he’s thinking is probably not appropriate to say in front of their children. So he raises his hands to sign, _“You look fucking hot.”_

Flushing slightly, Louis licks his lips. “You too. Always.”

Harry is still wearing the old Green Bay long-sleeved shirt he fell asleep in, along with a pair of grey sweats he fished blindly out of a drawer this morning. They reach mid-calf, so he’s guessing they don’t belong to him.

“Hardly.”

With another glance to the kids - Talia on the floor trying to tie her shoelaces, the boys crowding each other to play on Louis’ Ipad while they eat breakfast - Harry starts signing again. _“Whenever you dress up for work it makes me want to come into the office just so I can suck you off under your desk.”_

As Louis reads his hands, his movements slow where he’s dropping fruit into the lunchboxes. His jaw slackens, eyes going dark. _“Nearly got caught last time that happened.”_ He reaches for the loaf of bread Harry is passing him.

“I know,” Harry agrees, aloud this time but quietly. He moves to stand beside Louis. “It was hot.”

His hand hovers over the nape of Louis’ neck but doesn’t touch him there. It would make Louis go all pliant and sweet, but tragically they don’t have time for that right now. Instead he lets his hand stroke broadly from between Louis’ narrow shoulder blades down to the small of his back. He noses lightly at Louis’ neck, inhales the rich scent of his cologne. Back before they had kids, Louis always smelled a bit like smoke. It was something Harry learned to love because he associated it with his husband, but he has to admit he prefers when it’s just cologne and skin.

“Love getting you all riled up and messy when you’re dressed up.”

“I’ve noticed,” Louis’ tone is light but his cheeks are pink as he pulls six slices of bread from the plastic. “The Grammys in ‘18 is coming to mind for some reason.”

“A good night,” Harry agrees wistfully. He drops a cheeky kiss to the spot under Louis’ ear which always makes him shiver. He switches back to sign. “ _My first time trading orgasms with a Grammy winner.”_

Warm against his hand, [Louis shifts backwards into his touch](https://40.media.tumblr.com/a7a83d648f588fc8e9713f7600c1fa00/tumblr_nw616gevLD1qggumno1_540.jpg). “That’s funny. Mine too.” He can’t seem to help a glance toward the living room, where the twin statues sit high in a display cabinet.

Harry would very much like to wrap his arms around Louis’ little waist, maybe kiss his neck a bit and get his hands up under that tight shirt.

“Papa, I can’t….do it!” Talia’s teary voice comes from the floor. Her adorable red Converse [shoes](http://www.converse.com.au/chuck-taylor-all-star-junior-hi-red-3j232) go flying in her frustration and Louis pulls away from Harry, making the sign for ‘tease’ as he goes.

“Boys, what do you want in your sandwiches?” Harry asks as they switch places so Louis can kneel on the floor with Tali.

“Ham and cheese!” the boys say in unison, not looking up from the Ipad.

“You just need to make the bunny ears, remember how I showed you?” Louis is saying. Talia sniffles as her little fingers try to follow Louis’ movements.

Harry glances at the digital screen set into the wall which shows the family schedule on it. For the kids, the majority of the entries just say ‘school’, but it’s handy to keep track of sports practices, play-dates and school events as well. It’s been a godsend for Harry and Louis though, allowing them to arrange themselves so there’s always someone home with the kids despite their dozens of other commitments.

Today is a shocker. Because the kids are on break for a week, they’d both tried to clear their schedules. It means a lot of stuff just got pushed into one day instead of being spread out like they usually do. After One Direction, both Harry and Louis had pretty much had enough of nonstop work schedules.

He sees that Louis has Ticketmaster this morning, a conference call with Irving and Jeff over lunch, then a sit-in on a rehearsal with one of their pop-rock groups all afternoon. As for Harry, it’s a funding meeting with Switchboard London this morning, a long overdue catch-up lunch with Niall, and then a shopping trip for bathroom tiles this afternoon.

“Love,” Harry tilts his head toward the screen. “We need to get going.”

The boys startle when Louis claps his hands together loudly. “Alright, monkeys. Time for school. I want dishes in the sink, lunches in bags and shoes on feet in five minutes.”

Five minutes and several goodbye hugs and kisses later, Harry is watching his kids squabble over the ever-coveted front seat as they scramble out the door.

“Hey, don’t forget to mention the thing about security at the venues,” Harry hands Louis a grey peacoat. “And the -”

“Union stuff, I know,” Louis shrugs into the coat and allows Harry to button it for him. “I really don’t think we’re gonna make much headway there, babe, but -”

“But you’ll try because you love me and you care about people getting paid what they deserve,” Harry finishes sweetly.

Louis gives him his signature fond look. “Ugh, I do. Tell Niall I said hi and I will see him…” his eyes roll up a little as he contemplates a mental schedule. “Oh god, who knows. When’s he in London next?”

With a shrug Harry replies, “No idea. That’s why I wanted to squeeze in this lunch before he jetted off again.”

Louis shakes his head, smiling. “Tell him it’s about time he found himself a nice lady and stayed in one place for more than a month.”

“You sound like your Nan.”

“My Nan was a magnificent woman, Harold.”

“Papa, let’s _go_ ,” a chorus of impatient voices sounds from the driveway. Louis laughs and rises up on his toes to kiss Harry softly.

“Call me this afternoon. I should have a little time between Irving and the KWT rehearsal.”

“Okay,” Harry squeezes his hips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“So Dougie’s _screaming_ , ‘Get it off, get it off!’, Tom’s fuckin’ rolling on the floor laughing, and meanwhile I’m trying to keep the kids from getting close enough to touch the damn thing!” Niall finishes, slapping his hand down on his thigh.

Harry’s laughing so hard his stomach hurts, curled over in his seat with tears welling in his eyes.  “Fuck,” he wheezes. He takes a sip of his beer and coughs when Niall slaps him, hard, on the back. “I miss those wankers.”

“Well if you ‘n Lou weren’t so fuckin’ busy all the time you’d be able to see them a bit more,” Niall teases good-naturedly. He takes a large bite of his chicken. They’re in a pub in Stoke Newington, close to the house Harry and Louis are currently renovating. Niall’s agreed to do a quick tour of the place later this afternoon, when Harry stops by to check on the progress of the bathroom.

“You’re the ones who are on the move all the time! At least we stay in London.”

“Mate, you were in Jamaica less than two weeks ago.”

“Well, that’s -” Harry flushes slightly, reliving some rather graphic memories. “That’s different, we go every year for my birthday.”

“And you both go to LA at least twice a year, more if you’ve got stuff nominated for awards. And you had that UNICEF trip to Malawi last September.” Niall guffaws. “Stay in London, me arse.”

“We’re still home a lot more than you are,” Harry argues primly, crossing one knee over the other. “Got little ones to think of, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall’s face softens. “Cute little buggers.”

“Have you given any thought to, you know - having some of your own?”

“What, kids?”

“No, nipple piercings. Yes, of course kids.”

Niall rolls his eyes, still grinning. “Am I you and Louis’ project of the week?”

“Hmm?”

“He was bugging me about this when we spoke a couple of days ago. Goin’ on about some woman in your A and R department, apparently sun shines outta her -”

“Lauren is amazing!” Harry interrupts earnestly. “She’s so smart, Ni, and really pretty. You’d love her.”

“Hazza, honestly. You and Lou have gotta stop with the match-making stuff, alright? Dating isn’t nearly as easy as you think it is. S’all mind games and guessing and rules, you’ve no idea.” He rolls his eyes again and takes a long drink. “I don’t even know where I stand with the girl I’m seeing at the moment.”

Harry’s beer very nearly goes flying as he flails excitedly. “There’s a girl?!”

“Hey, watch the beer!”

“Ni,” Harry whines. “What’s she like? How long have you been together?”

“Jesus, settle down, would ya? It’s new. I don’t think we’re even officially together.”

“What you do mean, you don’t know? Why don’t you just ask her?”

Niall gives him another fond look and bites down on a chip. “I told you, s’not that easy. We haven’t really been seeing each other long enough to have that kind of conversation.”

“Okay, here’s what you should do. Invite her over, make her dinner, and ask her to be your girlfriend.”  Harry nods confidently. “Perfect.”

“Just because weedy little Louis used that on you when you were sixteen and turned out to be your bloody soulmate, doesn’t mean it’s gonna work for me,” Niall snorts.

“He wasn’t weedy!”

“Oh, come on. He was funny-looking until well after X Factor. We all were. Hell, he’s still pixie-sized now.”

“I love how compact he is,” Harry hears his own voice going a bit dreamy. “You know I can still pick him and hold him up against the wall when we -”

“Okay!” Niall holds up a hand, laughing. “One of the things I don’t miss about being in a band with you two is hearing all the bloody sex talk. No need to bring it back now.”

“Well my point is that you can’t go wrong with a home-cooked meal and honest conversation,” Harry continues. “Just tell her what you want.”

“And my point is that I don’t even know what I want, mate.” Niall sighs. “Sometimes I reckon it’s easier to just be single.”

Shrugging, Harry finishes off his beer. “Well, it’s your life. Lou and I just -”

“- Want me to be happy, I know.”

They settle into a comfortable silence for awhile. Harry picks at the salad that came with his burger while Niall finishes off his chips.

“So is Gemma taking the kids tonight?” Niall asks.

“What? Why would she do that?”

“So you’re gonna get a babysitter and go out?”

“No?”

Niall gives him a weird look. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna let the kids hang around for whatever you have planned? Because with you two things get X-rated pretty quick, you know.”

“What on earth are you on about?” Harry says, utterly confused.

“Valentine’s Day,” Niall replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Harry doesn’t catch the rest because all he can hear is white noise.

Valentine’s Day. Today is Valentine’s Day.

He completely fucking forgot.

He’s never forgotten before, not once. Not even when they were with the band and couldn’t keep track of what country they were in. Even if they had a show that night, they’d find a way to go out or have a celebration of their own in their hotel room.

Does Louis know? If he does, he wasn’t showing it this morning...but Louis likes to have things planned for special occasions. He likes to surprise Harry. He probably has something beautiful ready for tonight.

And Harry has nothing. Because he is terrible.

“Niall, I’m terrible,” he moans. “I had no clue it was Valentine’s Day.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Niall snorts unattractively. “Bet you’ve already bought ‘im a car or something. Or a house. Because buying a house for someone on Valentine’s Day is totally normal.”

“That was one time!”

“Alright, what is it this year then? A boat?”

“Niall, honestly.” Harry shakes his head, eyes widening to convey the seriousness of the situation. “I forgot. I forgot and I am a terrible, terrible husband.”

Once Niall has stopped laughing, (the bastard), he pats Harry sympathetically on the arm. “Ah, Haz, it’s nice to know you’re human sometimes.”

“What am I going to do?” Harry groans, head in his hands.  His voice speeds up frantically as he talks. “We still have to go to the house to check on the bathroom, and I have to pick out tiles for it, and by the time I’m done with that I have to go pick up the kids from school and - there’s no time, Niall. There is no time.”

“You could, uh. Pick up some flowers from Tesco’s on your way home?”

“ _Tesco’s?!_ ” Harry nearly shrieks. “My husband is not receiving flowers from Tesco’s on Valentine’s Day. I’d rather die.”

“Okay, now you’re being just a tad dramatic.”

“I can’t believe it,” Harry continues as though Niall hasn’t spoken. “I can’t believe I forgot. He’s probably got something absurdly romantic planned and I. I have nothing. I can’t even make him dinner because it’s Friday and the only thing in the fridge is bloody leftovers.”

Harry allows himself approximately ten more minutes of whining and catastrophizing, which he must admit Niall handles rather well. There's a lot of sympathetic patting and nodding involved.

However, unfortunately Harry is an adult with things to do. Things like inspecting half renovated homes, which is exactly what he drags Niall to next.

**  
  
  
**

The trip doesn't take long. The house is getting there - most of the repairs are finished, with mostly paint jobs remaining in the living areas. It's the bathroom he's still concerned about, with tiling running way behind due to a problem with the plumbing last week.

"I think we're going brass for the tapware," he explains to a patient but very bored looking Niall. "It will contrast well with the dark tiles I'm thinking of."

"That's really fascinating stuff," Niall says utterly unconvincingly.

Stepping over the pile of tiles their contractor has spent the morning chipping of the walls, Harry laughs. "Sure it is. You're so bored right now."

"Yes, well," Niall shrugs. "I just never got into this whole renovation thing you guys do. Seems like a lot of work."

"With big payoffs," Harry pauses to eye off a shoddily painted cornice in the living room. He makes a mental note to tell someone about that later. "You know how much of our savings has come from flipping houses?"

Shrugging again, Niall follows him out the front door. "Still. Not my cuppa tea."

They say goodbye with a long, tight hug. Niall sends his love to the kids and Louis, promising a long video call as soon as he gets the time. He catches a cab, leaving Harry to drive to the tile store on his own.

**  
  
**

They bought the house about three months ago. It's slightly older, with strong character and a lot of potential - Harry's favourite kind of home. The hardwood floors and exposed brick called out to him the moment he first toured the place. It's been coming together really well, and now Harry is starting to focus in on the hardest part - styling.

At the tile store, he waves off the associate while he searches out what he has in mind. Then, because they tend not to make design decisions alone, it's time for what he's been avoiding since lunch. He has to call Louis.

As the phone rings, Harry starts feeling awful about the Valentine's thing all over again. How could he forget? Is he that caught up in himself? Will Louis be angry?

He wants to hide the whole debacle from Louis and pretend everything is fine, because he’s an adult and it shouldn’t be such a big deal. It's just - and Harry feels young just thinking it - he can't help wanting Louis' attention and his comfort. Louis is the protector in their relationship, the person he goes to when something hurts so that Louis can make it better. He's an adult, yes, but in some ways he'll always be Louis' baby.

When Louis answers the facetime call, the phone must be sitting in his lap, facing upwards so Harry's view is mostly of his throat and the underside of his chin. He's talking to someone off camera. There's a lot of background noise; the rehearsal Louis had planned to sit in on this afternoon.

"Sorry, it's me better half,” he’s saying with a smile in his voice. “Try the bridge again for me - Kylie, you're about a half-beat behind. And Tristan, babe, I really need you to tighten up on that solo because it's sounding really sloppy. Otherwise it's not bad, alright? You're all doing great." The phone tilts as Louis stands, then moves upwards so Harry can see his face as he slips out of the rehearsal space. A chorus of "Thanks, Louis!" follows him out the door.

"Hey, angel." Warm blue eyes smile at Harry through the large screen. "I thought you were going to call earlier?"

"Yeah, um." Harry swallows and looks away for a moment. Lying to Louis is not something he does very often. "Niall wouldn't shut up, so."

"Uh-huh. He's good?"

"Yeah," Harry shakes his head with a small laugh. "I reckon he's caught on to our super-secret match-making plan, though."

"So both of us nagging him within days of each other wasn't subtle enough?" Louis' head tilts to the side, looking thoughtful. "Interesting."

"Anyway, I stopped off at the house and it's looking amazing. Dave got most of the old tiles off the ensuite wall this morning, so we can order the tiles as soon as we pick something. You're still happy with something dark?"

"Yeah," eyebrows furrowing, Louis adds, "Not like, black, though, because we did that in the Totteridge place and it looked -"

"Like a dungeon, I remember," Harry shudders slightly. "Also not our best choice to add those disgusting yellow towels."

"The website said burnt orange!"

"It was banana yellow, Louis, and you know it. It looked like a bumblebee's funeral in there."

Louis' free hand comes up to cover his mouth as he giggles, eyes crinkling. "Alright. I'll leave the towel-shopping to you this time then, shall I? Have you picked the tiles yet?"

"I was thinking these..." Harry points his camera at a matte charcoal design. "Or these." The second choice are the same shape and basic design, only a couple of shades lighter so it's more of gunmetal grey.

Louis makes him show the choices once more before he decides. "I think I like the first one better, love. It's a bit more dramatic. I want brass for the taps so the contrast -"

"Yeah, exactly." Harry murmurs. "Great, I'll order them today then."

"Lovely." Louis nods. "Now do you want to tell me what's upsetting you?"

"I'm -" Harry splutters for about a second before slumping his shoulders. "How did you know?"

"Um, maybe because I've been with you for fifteen years?" Louis says gently. "You tighten your mouth and look away when you lie, baby. And you called me by my full name instead of a pet name, which you only do when you're upset or something serious is going on. So what's up?"

Instead of confessing immediately, Harry meets Louis' eyes and asks, "You knew, didn't you?"

"What?"

"That it's Valentine's Day today."

Louis looks slightly nonplussed, blinking slowly at the screen. "Well, yeah, of course I did. Are you mad that I didn't do anything this morning, because -"

"No, no," Harry shakes his head, suddenly upset again. Louis' so perfect, already looks mad at himself at the thought of letting Harry down, when he's the one who should be disappointed. "It's not that. I -" his throat tightens and he can't look his husband in the eye as he finishes. "I forgot, Lou. I had no idea until Niall mentioned it at lunch."

There's a long moment of silence. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry," Harry rushes to add, still looking down. "I don't even know how I missed it, honestly, and I feel like shit for it because you deserve everything and...I'm so sorry. Are you really mad?"

"Oh, sweetheart, no. I'm not mad." His voice is so gentle, always so loving. Even when Harry doesn't deserve it. Harry feels even guiltier. "H. C'mon. Look at me."

Harry finally looks up and finds Louis smiling softly at him. "You know when I'm lying too, right?"

"Yeah," Harry replies, voice still feeling thick in his throat. "You get this furrowed bit between your eyebrows. And sometimes your ears turn red."

"Okay, so look carefully when I say this. I am not angry with you." Harry searches Louis' face and finds nothing but honesty. It's the same fond, sweet look he's known for so many years. "I'm surprised, I guess, just because you're usually so much more organised than me. But it really doesn't matter, okay? It's just a silly little holiday."

"Yeah, but it's one we usually make a big deal out of," Harry argues. "You love this silly little holiday, I know you do. We used to get each other roses and lie around hotel rooms feeding each other chocolate and, god, buy the most ridiculously overpriced presents -"

"Do you think that's necessary, at this point?" Louis interrupts quietly.

Flummoxed, Harry waves his free hand around a bit. "You don't think it's important to still be romantic with each other?"

"I'm not talking about romance, baby." Louis sighs, seemingly struggling to explain himself. "Okay, so. When we were younger we thought chocolate and roses and fancy jewellery meant romance, right? And I'm not saying they don't, all those things are great and I definitely won't say no to them. But when were younger that kind of thing was really easy to do, because we had a lot more time for it and a lot fewer responsibilities, right?"

Harry shakes his head. "So what, just because we're older we shouldn't spoil each other? Lou -"

"No, of course not, love. Of course I still want to spoil you. I'm just saying that I don't need a dozen roses delivered to the door to know that you love me, yeah? I don't need a surprise holiday or some expensive gadget or, I dunno, a box of chocolates to feel like I'm important to you."

"But you still remembered," Harry insists. "You remembered and you planned something and it means something to you."

"It means something to me that the kids are on break and your mum was free to take them this weekend, yeah. It means something that I get a night and a day to spend time with you. I couldn't care less that it happens to be Valentine's Day."

"You got Mum to take the kids?" Harry nearly whines. "See? That's special. You made it special and I forgot."

"Harry," at the stern tone Harry snaps to attention. Louis is right; they pretty much never use full names unless they really want the other to listen. "You run our household. You take care of our children. You take care of me, every single day. That's special, alright? You make me breakfast and leave tea out for me. You write cute notes for me to find in my pockets. You buy me clothes when you see something I'd like, and you text me sappy things when you know I'm stressed. Sometimes you get up early with the kids and let me sleep in. That's special. I don't want or need anything more."

There's a long pause in which Harry tries not to cry. From what, he's not sure - relief, gratitude and an immense rush of love are all flowing through him at the same time.

"So you don't want me to pick up some shit flowers from Tesco's?" he manages wetly.

A surprised bark of laughter escapes Louis. "No, baby." He shakes his head. "I don't want you to pick up some shit flowers from Tesco's."

"Okay." Harry takes a deep, calming breath. He wipes his traitorous, leaking eyes. "Thank you. I...I think I really needed to hear that."

 

"Yeah, I reckon you did," Louis agrees, quiet. His eyes scan Harry's face, assessing. "You feel better, hmm?"

"I do."

"I'm glad. Reckon you can go get our munchkins from school so your mum can pick them up? I've been waiting all week to have you all to myself."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." Louis looks left to right as though he's about to share a secret. He leans into the screen and lowers his voice. "I don't want to get you too excited, but I think we might even be able to -" his voice lowers even further, causing Harry to lean closer to his phone. "...stay up after midnight."

"Oh, wow," Harry's eyes widen. "You mean we can go to bed later because we won't be woken up at three in the morning when Ryan wants a glass of water?"

"Or at five because Talia is hungry?"

"Or at six because Alex *really* wants to play football?"

Louis nods solemnly. "I know it sounds crazy, but it is possible for us to sleep through the night tonight. _And_ sleep in tomorrow."

"Sounds magnificent," Harry sighs dreamily. "I love you very, very much, you know that?"

"I do," Louis' eyes crinkle so much they nearly disappear when he smiles. "I love you too, sunshine. I'll see you in a few hours.”

**  
  
  
**

As it turns out, it's not roses, chocolates and fancy dinner when Harry gets home. Despite their conversation that afternoon, he still half-expected Louis to have something prepared.

He does - just not the cliched romantic evening somebody else might have thought up.

No, it's quieter, and simpler, and altogether more them. It's the kids off for a sleepover at Nana's, a stunningly quiet house, and several hours alone to do whatever they feel like.

"I mean, we could've gone out," Louis explains later. They're relaxing together in a steaming hot bath, lights turned low and candles lit. Harry's leaning back against his chest, fingers stroking lightly at Louis' tattooed forearms where they encircle his waist. "But I just thought, we never get the place the ourselves. I thought it'd be nice to do a kind of..." he chuckles, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Adult sleepover."

"Adult sounds good," Harry agrees with a sigh. "I'd love to watch something that isn't a kids' movie for once." He tips his head back when he feels Louis' lips at this neck, nibbling softly and then kissing the skin. "If Tali makes me watch that bloody cartoon with the - mm, that feels nice - the goddamn squirrels saving Christmas one more time..."

A huff of air blows across his damp skin when Louis giggles. "You know I dreamed about the dancing penguins the other night? From that song about fucking, everlasting friendship or whatever at the end of the film. But they were holding machine guns, scared the shit out of me."

Laughing, Harry reaches for the bodywash. "Penguin assassins."

"Sounds like a great band name."

"We should pitch it to someone."

They stay in the bath for at least an hour, topping up the hot water several times. Louis washes Harry's hair for him - an indulgence for both of them, considering Louis' love for the long curls. They use the time to talk out anything important from the day, which will hopefully leave the rest of the weekend relaxed and free of business talk.

When they finally climb out, they slip into soft and comfortable clothes; leggings and oversized t-shirts, thick socks on Harry's feet and Louis wrapped up in his favourite of Harry's jumpers. They order Thai for dinner, open a bottle of wine and snuggle up together in the [cinema room](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/17/85/32/17853218a3f71180dc230358c5d26817.jpg) with the latest Marvel film projecting on the screen.

It's quiet and simple. It's not a dozen roses or a diamond necklace or a surprise trip to Paris (all of which they've done together, at some point or another.) It's less than all that, and more at the same time.

Because - and Harry thinks he knew this all along - it's never going to matter what they do, or where they go, or how much they spend. They can do absolutely nothing together but being with Louis; that's everything. Having his soft voice murmuring jokes into Harry's ear, seeing the way he leaves half his dinner untouched because he knows Harry will want some, the warmth of his skin, his entire presence. That's what Harry wants.

They've always been very good at this, always had the best time just being together. Harry remembers back when they were with the band, they used to sneak days off together as often as they could. The boys would always ask what secret activities they were getting up to, and the answer was always 'nothing.' They never had to do anything to enjoy themselves, because the treat was that they got to spend time together. Harry will always, always pick time with Louis over time without him.

And Louis' right. They don't need the grand gestures anymore. He's not saying goodbye to them entirely, of course not. There will still be anniversaries and birthdays to make a big deal of in the future. But maybe they are past the phase of their relationship where they were young and free enough for all-weekend sex marathons or impulsive enough to buy absurdly expensive, useless gifts. Things have changed, and their marriage will have phases just like everybody else's.

They're settled, now, and grown. It doesn't mean they love each other any less. In fact, Harry still feels like he falls in love with Louis a little bit each day. He hopes he'll always feel like that.

**  
  
  
**

By the time the movie's finished, they're both full of food and finished their first bottle of wine, so they wander slightly tipsily toward the kitchen for more.

While Harry is filling their glasses, Louis' eyes land on the screen that allows them to control pretty much everything in the house. Before Harry knows it, the lights are dimmed and there's soft music filtering into the room from hidden speakers.

He bites back a smile. "You charmer."

Louis just beams at him. "C'mere."

The glasses are set aside as Harry allows himself to be pulled into Louis' embrace. Arms wrap around his waist and they start to sway together naturally. The song is slow and sweet, the gentle melody tugging at something in Harry's memory. "Is this...is this the 'Go To Sleep, Talia' playlist I made?"

Baby Talia did not like to sleep. They would do everything they could think of - walking with her, taking her for rides in the car, singing to her, keeping her in their bed - nothing worked. The only thing that sometimes helped was putting music on and wandering around the kitchen with her pressed against one of their chests.

Louis' eyes are twinkling as he shrugs. "Best thing I could find for slow-dancing at the last minute, I'm afraid."

"Oh, is that what we're doing?" Harry asks, eyebrow raising. "I thought tonight was about non-romantic activities? I kinda think slow-dancing is breaking the rules..."

"I had to sneak a few things in. We already had the fancy bath anyway."

"Hmm, true." Harry bends his head for a soft kiss. "I'll let you get away with it this time."

Louis presses himself closer and lets his cheek rest against Harry's chest, arms tightening so there's no space between them. "And I'm pretty sure we're going to have some pretty soppy sex later."

Barking a soft laugh, Harry wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders. They're not really dancing anymore. They're just completely wrapped up in each other, swaying back and forth while the music plays around them. "Soppy or sappy? Because soppy sounds like we're going to make a bit of a mess."

Louis giggles and noses at his shirt. "Soppy, sappy, and messy. Sounds perfect."

"Don't forget 'loud'."

"Well without the kids around I'm sure it will be."

They're both a bit giggly and silly with wine, so they spend a long time just dancing around the kitchen together in the low light. The air is full of warmth and the sound of their laughter.

 

It's not the first time they've done this, nor will it be the last. But it will be one of those simple, perfect moments that Harry will look back on, a memory he'll treasure.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

Their dancing turns to kissing, still giggling into each other’s mouths and moving in random circles around the dark kitchen. They manage to find their way back to the cinema room and start the next movie, but at this point Harry is much more focused on Louis’ mouth.

They lay stretched out on the big couch, Harry on his back with Louis spread warmly over him as their mouths work together.  It's something they haven't done in what feels like forever, just kissed and kissed for no reason. Louis' body is rocking gently against him, hips dragging against each other through their clothes. His hands tangle up in Harry's hair and scratch lightly every now or then, or tug on the strands to angle his mouth the way he wants.

Harry lets his own hands wander; first cupped gently around the soft swell of Louis' hips, then one gripping at Louis' thigh when he hitches one leg up to get closer, breath stuttering against Harry's lips.  Harry's other hand lands on Louis' arse and he gives it a firm squeeze.

Their mouths open together wetly over and over again, making soft sucking noises every time they break apart. It's slow and indulgent and just gorgeous, intimate in a way they don't always have time for. Harry loves this so much. He loves how it makes his mind feel blank, because all he can focus on is the soft drag of their mouths as they part and come together again. He loves how his mouth starts to feel swollen and tingly, almost numb after awhile. He feels surrounded by Louis' warm scent, the taste of his mouth just as addictive as it felt the first time they kissed.

They shuffle around more than once, removing Harry's hoodie and Louis' jumper, rolling to their sides, then again so Harry is on top. He takes the opportunity to kiss and suck his way up Louis' neck. Louis sighs, eyes closed, and rolls his hips up to meet Harry's.

It's like a dance they've done a thousand times before but still feels new, Harry thinks. He knows that if he scrapes his teeth over that one spot on Louis' throat, Louis will moan for him. Knows that if he strokes a thumb over his hipbone, Louis will arch into his touch. But that moan will change a little every time, Louis' voice higher or breathier, the arch of his spine will change angle just a little, and maybe his fingers will tighten in Harry's hair. It's both achingly familiar and wonderfully exciting at the same time, which is exactly what Harry loves about their relationship.

Their movements slow the longer they kiss, lips going soft and sensual instead of hurried and urgent. Their hands become reverant as they move gently over skin. They breathe deeply together, sharing warmth with their bodies touching as much as possible.

Harry can feel how relaxed Louis is, his body heavy where Harry is pressing him into the couch, his mouth so soft and open beneath him. He's clingier, too; hands cupping Harry's cheeks or whining softly when Harry pulls away from him.

And this, oh, this is rare. A Louis who allows himself to give in completely, who lets himself get so relaxed he finally lets his brain shut off, a Louis who lets somebody else take care of him for once? It's a rare and special occurrence and Harry doesn't plan on missing it.

"Baby," he separates their lips only long enough to whisper it. Their mouths seal together again, his eyes closing. "Baby,"

"Mmm," Louis' voice is a gentle whine as he chases Harry's mouth again.

"Can I fuck you tonight, sweetheart? Wanna take care of you so bad."

Louis' throat bobs as he swallows heavily, those gorgeous blue eyes clouded over with need. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry nods earnestly. He cups a large hand against Louis' cheek, thumb rubbing over the bone. Makes sure to look Louis in the eye as he adds, "Maybe try to get you under, hmm?"

"Oh," Louis' breath leaves him in a surprised exhale. "Really?"

"Been so long since you went down, angel," Harry presses a tender kiss to his lips. "Would you like that? We don't have to play if you don't feel up to it."

Head shaking, Louis protests. "No, I want to. Want you in me."

Harry feels a smile spreading over his face as he kisses him one more time. "Okay, baby. Let's go to bed."

As he leads an uncharacteristically docile Louis upstairs, Harry tries to remember the last time they did this. He knows that he hasn't topped in at least a few months - it's become something of a rarity for them. It's mostly because they both prefer it that way. It's also because due to Harry's size, sometimes the prep is just too much work. It takes so long to get Louis ready to take Harry that it's just not practical, especially if they're struggling to stay awake long enough for sex in the first place. They tend to save this kind of thing for special occasions, like anniversaries or birthdays, or for when Louis really needs to get out of his head. It just so happens that all the pampering and prep it takes to get him to take Harry's cock is also one of the only ways to get him into subspace.

It's different for Harry, who can go down in about a hundred different ways. Louis is a tricky beast, rarely allowing himself to be that vulnerable. He needs so much love and attention, needs to know it's okay to give up control before he can give in. He's naturally more guarded than Harry, needs the reassurance that Harry will always keep him safe, needs to trust him implicitly throughout. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. It can vary wildly depending on Louis' mood, and there's been times that he's been desperate to go down but was just unable to do so. Harry doesn't take it personally. He knows that it's just the way Louis works, knows that this kind of thing makes him feel very exposed in a way he doesn't always enjoy. It's why when they play he makes sure to shower Louis in affection the entire time.

In their bedroom, he dims the lights and waits for Louis to settle on the bed. "Can you take your clothes off and wait here for me?"

"I think I'll manage it." Louis' eyes twinkle, hands already reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Harry jogs down to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water, swallowing down half of one before transferring them to one hand. He also takes a couple of the muesli bars that usually go into the kids' lunches. He knows Louis sneaks the choc chip ones for snacks sometimes. He's not feeling any effects of the wine anymore, knows that Louis drank even less than he did, which is a bit of a relief - they generally don't play while under the influence.

Louis is sprawled on the bed when he returns. It’s a stunning sight, Louis’ soft golden skin against the plum colour of their sheets. He’s quiet but smirking with his hand stroking lazily over his cock as he waits.

Harry fights the temptation to kiss him into the sheets. “No touching, please,” is all he says. Louis’ hand drops to his side.

After placing the water bottles and food on the bedside table, Harry strips quickly out of his clothes. He goes into the walk-in wardrobe and stretches to retrieve a large, sealed box from the top shelf. He opens it, retrieves several items that he might need, and returns it to its place.

He can feel Louis’ eyes on him but stays quiet as he puts the objects down on the other bedside table. He turns to Louis with two long strips of red silk in his hands. “Arms above your head, sweetheart.”

Harry steals a few gentle kisses when he kneels on the bed to secure Louis’ wrists to the headboard. The soft press of their lips reconnects them after their brief pause, and he knows it helps relax Louis again. He presses a kiss to Louis’ wedding ring. “Too tight?”

“The left one, a little.” Harry loosens the silk, then tugs gently to make sure it will still hold. “Better?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Once he has Louis spread out on his back, wrists tied to the headboard, he pauses to centre himself for a moment. Louis merely watches him with quiet, patient eyes. He seems ready to take whatever Harry will give him. Harry swings one leg over his husband’s hip and sits down on his thighs. He spreads his hands over Louis’ belly and drinks in the way his pale skin contrasts with Louis’ sunkissed glow.

Their eyes meet. “Love you,” Harry murmurs. He bends to kiss Louis’ mouth once, twice. “You ready to start?”

He gets a warm smile in return. “Do your worst, honey.”

He starts slow. Plants kisses over Louis’ face, down his neck. Pauses to suck a mark into the base of his throat, spends long minutes nibbling gently at the tattoo just below one sharp collarbone - just the word _‘proud’_ in clear, soft rainbow colours. (Louis had teared up the day he’d had it inked - something he’d been waiting for a long, long time.)

Harry moves down to his chest, thumbs at his nipples until they’re dark pink and hard, lets his tongue lave gently at them. Louis is quiet but his chest heaves with harsh breaths while Harry teases at him, his cock thick against his belly. He spends so much time on Louis’ nipples, kissing and nibbling, that Louis is whimpering by the time he’s done, straining at his ties.

“Baby, f-uck,” he pants out when Harry ducks to press a cheeky kiss to the head of his cock. “Please.”

“Barely even started, darling.” Harry smirks. He moves to Louis’ hips, sucks bruises into the soft skin while his thumb rubs maddeningly over Louis’ balls. Travels down and parts his legs, leaves kisses over every inch of those gorgeous thick thighs until Louis is trembling with sensitivity.

“Gorgeous,” he says, mouth pressing to Louis’ belly. “Beautiful,” he whispers into the baby-soft skin of his underarm. Lets his hand or mouth ghost over Louis’ cock every once in awhile to make sure he’s still hard and straining, keeping him on the edge.

By the time he’s got a pillow under Louis’ hips and his arse wet against his tongue, Louis is nearly crying with desperation.

“H, fuck, oh god, you have to let me come, please,” he arches his back when Harry licks out against his hole, skin shivering. “I’m dying.”

Harry tongues at his rim, thumbs spreading him wide so he can dip inside. Although Louis rarely bottoms, he’s no stranger whatsoever to Harry’s tongue and his fingers. He should know by now that Harry would happily spend a week buried between his thighs.

He hums and licks him again, broad stripes of his tongue. “You know the word, baby.”

Louis just groans, the sound turning into a high whine when Harry slips a finger inside him. He presses inside gently, licking around the edges of his own finger. “Fucking love your body, god,” he whispers reverently. He dives back in, holding Louis open again and fucks him with his tongue until Louis’ thighs squeeze desperately around his head.

“Babe, seriously, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna - oh, god, don’t stop,” Louis rambles. Harry pulls away with a slurping sound and pushes his finger back inside in one quick motion. Louis squeezes down on him like a vice and he kisses the inside of Louis’ knee, looking up at him.

He’s sweating, moisture dripping from his hair and glistening on the tattoos of his chest and arms. His eyes are slightly wild and his cock is so hard it looks painful, bobbing over his stomach with a bead of precome dripping steadily from the tip.

Harry makes a sympathetic face, finger still moving steadily inside him. He avoids Louis’ prostate for now, afraid he actually will come if he gets near it. “You want your ring?”

“Depends on how long you’re planning on torturing me,” Louis gasps out, hips rolling down as he tries to meet Harry’s finger.

Another kiss to his knee. “Oh, awhile yet,” Harry says airily. He reaches one handed to the bedside table and retrieves a silicon cock ring. Louis’ probably a bit too sensitive to be putting it on him now, but Harry is as gentle as he can be as he secures it at Louis’ base. “Okay?”

“Ugh,” Louis tips his head back against the pillow, gulping.

“Lou, hey.” Harry carefully puts his legs down and slithers up the bed to cup Louis’ neck against his palms. He draws him into a long, wet kiss. Louis returns the kiss, mouth needy against Harry’s. “How you doing, gorgeous? Really.”

“M’fine,” Louis kisses him again. “Really.”

“You know your word.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

Harry works him up slowly again, easier now with the cock ring to aid matters. He stretches Louis gradually, adding fingers one by one with many pauses for kissing in between. Louis is so tight around him, warm muscles clinging to him each time he works his fingers inside.

He takes so long with it, making sure to add lots of soft words and slow kisses so Louis feels safe and taken care of the entire time. When he’s finally got four fingers pushing into Louis’ body, the other man is quiet. He watches Harry with heavy-lidded eyes, hips shifting minutely into his touch, breath staggered.

“You’re doing so great,” Harry praises. “Think you’re ready for me?”

He gets only a nod in return, but that’s fine. Louis losing his words is a good sign that he’s well on his way to dropping.

Harry adjusts the pillows under his hips to make sure Louis is comfortable, then gently bends his knees back toward his chest. He slicks himself up and leans in to press his lips to Louis’ at the same time as he starts to push the head of his cock inside.

He’s so hot inside, squeezes down on him so tightly that they gasp in unison, mouths stuttering against each other. Harry’s hips ease forward in a few tight, shallow thrusts, giving Louis a moment to cope. “Babe,” he mutters lowly. His hands grip at the back of Louis’ thighs and he kisses fervently at his lips. “God.”

“Haz,” Louis voice is so soft. He tilts his head up to meet Harry’s mouth again. “C’mon. Want it.” He urges Harry forward, letting out several quiet noises as he’s filled.  

When Harry bottoms out, he stops. Takes several deep breaths as he tries to deal with how overwhelmingly good it feels to have Louis’ warm body wrapped around him. He licks into Louis’ mouth, kisses him deeply while his hands run soothingly up and down Louis’ thighs. “You’re so...amazing,” he says into the quiet air. He pulls out halfway and presses inside slowly, punching a gasp out of Louis.

He shifts backwards enough to get a look at his husband’s face, and feels pride bloom inside him immediately.

Louis is down.

Those beautiful blue eyes are glassy and wide, long lashes sweeping gently against his cheekbones with each slow blink. His mouth is set in a small, dreamy smile and his cheeks are rosy pink.

“Aww, baby,” Harry coos softly. “Look at you, that’s so good. I’m so proud.” He nuzzles into Louis’ neck and responds eagerly when Louis tilts his head up for kisses. “Gonna make you come so hard, darling, make you feel so good,” he reaches down to free Louis of his cock ring, which makes Louis jump and groan, his breath hitching.

“Hazza,” he says, voice slightly slurred. “Feels so..full. So good.”

“I know, baby.” Harry starts to build a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts, knowing that Louis can’t handle too much at once when he’s this worked up. He’s trying to control himself, too, trying not to come too quickly now that he’s got Louis clenched so tight around him.

The air fills with the sound of them moving together, the bed rocking gently beneath them as Harry drives into Louis’ body again and again. Louis gets loud quickly, his soft whimpers morphing into long groans. Harry buries his face into his neck, mouthing at the skin, fucking into him harder and faster. He’s not going to last, forgot how amazing it felt to take Louis like this, how intoxicating he is when he moans and begs to be fucked.

“Lou, Lou,” he chants, slamming into him now, hands bruising on Louis hips.  “Fuck, baby, need you to come for me. Can you come for me?”

Louis’ only answer is to whine and come, spurting over his own hand and up his chest like he was just waiting for Harry’s permission. The thought rockets through him, the thought of how good Louis is for him, how beautiful and perfect and his. Harry releases seconds later, letting out a shocked, stuttering moan as he fills Louis with his come.

**  
  
  
**

He allows himself a few minutes of breathing shallowly against Louis’ neck before he convinces himself to pull out with a groan of discomfort. A quick glance tells him that Louis is still under, his eyes closed, expression peaceful.

“So good,” Harry whispers again. He peppers kisses over Louis’ sweaty face before kneeling beside his head to untie his arms. The silk ties are strong and soft, made specifically not to damage the skin so Louis’ wrists look fine, if not a little red. Harry eases his arms back to a more comfortable position and rubs gently up and down to help the blood move back to where it’s supposed to be. He presses kisses to the reddened skin, then moves to repeat the process on the other side.

Louis’ eyes are open now. He just watches Harry work, not moving or talking just yet. He sits up and takes a drink of water when Harry asks him to, but waves the muesli bar away for now. He does, however, respond enthusiastically to Harry’s offer of cuddling.

This is the most important part of the aftercare for Louis. He needs to be eased carefully back into the real world, reassured with warm touches and kisses until his head clears. He’s shaking all over but Harry doesn’t worry; it’s just how Louis’ body responds when he comes after being edged for a long time. He wraps him up warm and tight, pulls the blankets over them, and waits for Louis to come back to him.

It takes about ten minutes of Louis breathing deeply into Harry’s chest before he speaks. “Happy Valentine’s Day to _me_.”

Delirious from orgasm, overwhelmed by love for the man in his arms, Harry can only laugh. “Yeah baby. Happy Valentine’s Day to you.”

 


End file.
